The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fisum White’.
The new Zonal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching and freely-flowering Zonal Geranium cultivars with attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Zonal Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands of two unnamed selections of Pelargonium×hortorum, not patented, in August, 2003. The cultivar Fisum White was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands, in March, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Zonal Geranium by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands, since July, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.